credo, credo
by controlled climb
Summary: How could anyone believe something so unreal? To Neville, Luna's world is complete mystery. Believing without seeing isn't possible, is it? - Written for Alice. Happy birthday, love!


This is for my dearest **Alice** for her birthday, because whether she knows it or not, she's saved my life on so many occasions and I love her dearly. And sorry that I'm a bit early, I just wasn't sure whether I'd be able to get it up later on in the week, so I figured I'd post it now o3o Enjoy, love.

credo, credo: believe, believe

* * *

_Saturn has a ring around it_

_You can never see it with your eyes_

_Saturn has a ring around it_

_Many moons know this to be true_

**Saturn** by **Skillet**

**

* * *

**

Some things in life are blatantly obvious and some are not. And sometimes things are obvious to everyone except the person or people in question. For example, most people had long figured out the uncanny attraction Neville had for Luna. It was ironic that Luna, though an extremely perceptive girl, didn't notice the way that he fell over himself every time she walked into the room.

"Luna," Ginny said, snapping her fingers in front of the blonde's face, hoping to attract her undivided attention – a near impossible task with Luna. It was only when Luna's grey eyes had somewhat drifted near her own when Ginny continued. "Neville's looking your way."

"That's nice, Ginny," Luna murmured, smiling slightly, but not even casting a glance in the direction where Ginny was nodding and instead letting her eyes skim over the upside-down words of the open Quibbler that was sprawled over her lap.

Ginny gave an exaggerated sigh, dipping her bare legs into the icy water of the lake as she gave Neville a wave. He looked so nervous as he stumbled over the field to approach the two girls. It was kind of adorable, in Ginny's opinion. Not that she fancied him, of course. Because honestly, considering the way things were going with Harry, Luna could definitely take Neville.

"H-hey."

Luna glanced up momentarily, flashing her pearly-whites at him, saying, "Hello, Neville," before quickly returning to yet another article on Nargles and missing the boy's crestfallen face.

Offering a comforting shrug and a weak smile, Ginny said her greetings and patted the grass next to her. She tried to indulge in friendly conversation, but found herself becoming increasingly irritated. It was like talking to a brick wall – a brick wall with an intense interest of a certain blonde that was sitting only metres away.

"That's… a really nice dress, Luna," Neville stammered awkwardly, completely dismissing Ginny who was fuming beside him. "Looks, uh, good on you."

She looked up at him, a slight smile gracing her features. "That's nice of you, Neville."

An awkward silence fell upon them. Luna returned to the Quibbler and quickly became engrossed, murmuring in agreement and occasionally nodding her head. Ginny, totally giving up on any hope of having a conversation with either of her friends, stood up and left promptly. This left Neville, sitting beside the lake and stealing glances and smiling like a fool.

"You look cheerful," Luna cocked her head to the side, letting her blonde hair fall over the newspaper and gazing at Neville's grin with a curious smile. "Have the wrackspurts got to you?"

He chuckled lightly at this, shaking his head. "N-no. I don't think so."

"They're real, you know. You can't see them, but they're very real."

That was one of the many things he admired about her. How could anyone believe without seeing? And how could anyone believe such a whimsical fantasy? It was stunning – the way she believed.

"I know," he replied simply, even though he really didn't know, and doubted that he ever would.

"Do you believe in love?"

And with the sun beating down on him, and his legs pressed up against his chest, Neville looked up at her in disbelief. Had she really just asked that? Wasn't she meant to be the one that believed in everything and anything? If Luna Lovegood didn't believe in love… why should he?

He used to believe in love. It was that little thing that everyone went crazy about. No one could see it, but it somehow it was just _there_, plain as day. He'd seen it with Harry and Ginny. He'd seen it with Ron and Hermione. And there were sometimes when he'd swear to Merlin he'd seen it with his parents.

"Yeah," Neville muttered, sighing. "I do."

"That's nice." She was smiling as she said it though, and her dreamy eyes lit up almost enthusiastically as she responded. "But if you believe in love, why not wrackspurts?"

It was then when Neville realized. Luna was right. If wrackspurts didn't exist, why should love? And he knew that love wasn't a made-up fairytale. He just knew it. Did that mean that wrackspurts were real, though?

He gazed her, picking himself off the grass and offering his hand to her. She took it gingerly, folding the Quibbler and placing it under her arm. They walked away together, their fingers intertwined. As she pulled away and let her bare feet dance across green blades, Neville watched, finally understanding exactly what sort of world Luna lived in.

A world where anything could exist. Even wrackspurts. Even love.


End file.
